The Winds
by Legend Of The Wind
Summary: In a blended game world, Link finds himself staying at Hyrule Castle, following in the footsteps of his mysterious cousin who raised him from birth.


_Author's Note: Ok, just so we can get the record straight, this fic. takes place in the LoZ: Twilight Princess world. There will be dashes of The Windwaker, and Ocarina of Time, and Majora's Mask, and a bit of Skyward Sword thrown in for good measure. But you're in good hands - a think I know what I'm doing.. maybe._

* * *

**__Chapter 1  
Arrival**

Lightning struck and bounced though the sky while rain poured down upon the dreary courtyard. A boy, rather small in stature, was treading up the path to the castle doors, his cloak flicked with mud, and his heart pounding. He clenched a letter tightly in his fist as A bulky and sleepy guard led him though the heavy castle doors, and down a plush and warm corridor. They turned and were admitted, by another guard into a dimly lit office. Thickly bound books framed the room, which held the heavy scent of old parchment, dust, and something sweet. At a large carved desk sat an aging, though large, man. His hair was white, and he wore robes of deep scarlet and gold, a look of determined sternness was etched on his strong face, as he straightened up as the boy shakily stumbled towards the man, holding out the now battered envelope. The man quietly stood, grasping the letter - and, if one were to look close enough, something like guilt shot through his eyes, if only for a second as he sat back in his large study chair. A moment passed, in which only the patter of rain, distant thunder, and the merry crackle of a fire in the grate were to be heard. Then the man spoke up, peering over his letter at the lad, then back at the letter.

"I see..." He leaned forward, a hand rubbing his temples quietly. He quietly dismissed the guard, leaving himself alone with the boy.

"Link," He began, glancing at the letter to make sure the name was right. "I'm sorry to hear about your loss..." The man gingerly stood, making his way to the large window behind his desk. "A scholar of old once said that our dead are never dead to us until we have forgotten them, and I daresay your Cousin will not soon be forgotten. She served many years as a more-than willing representative for Ordon." He paused, glancing over his should at Link, who was quietly scuffing at the plush carpet, staring at the floor through blurred eyes. "We will be happy to take you in, as her last request, but I suppose I should introduce myself; I am King Harkinian." The King turned around as the door creaked open.

"You needed me father?" A girl, around Link's age, peered though the open door.

"Ahh, Link, this is my daughter Zelda. I have requested that she shows you about the castle - I fear she knows more about it than I do." He added a soft chuckle as Zelda gave him a cross look.

"Well, follow me." Zelda grabbed Link by the arm and drug him back into the corridor.

"Sooo..." Zelda started as they headed down a staircase. "Where're you from?" Link pulled back his hood, revealing a mop of sandy blonde hair.

"Ordon." He muttered quietly.

"Ooh! What's it like there? I've never been, you see..." He shrugged quietly.

"There are a lot of trees, I guess..."

Zelda smiled and jabbed her thumb towards a door. "In there's the kitchen, and through there is the dining hall." Their small tour of Hyrule Castle proceeded through much of the evening, and the sky was soon a deepening shade of navy, small stars twinkling through the windows as they arrived at a building that was a courtyard away from the castle.

"You see, we actually have a lot of kids our age that live here. They're mostly from 'high-class' families - sent at a young age to be squires, philosophers, government officials, and the sort," Zelda pushed open the doors to reveal a warm hallway, with several doors, all with small plaques next to them bearing names. "And this is where they all stay. The girls are upstairs," she added, referencing a small spiral staircase before she led his to the end door. She pulled it open, revealing a cozy room with a small stove in the corner, a bed, desk, bookshelf, and a wardrobe. The room was a rich green, and atop the bed lay Link's knapsack, which had been commandeered by a guard when he first arrived at the castle gates.

"Well, I'll see you in the morning, Link. I have to get back to the castle." She headed back though the door with a small smile.


End file.
